helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sato Masaki
Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *'Nicknames:' Masaki (まさき), Maa-chan *'Birthdate:' May 7, 1999 (age 13) *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-26: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 11 months *'Morning Musume Color:' Teal *'Hobbies: '''Drums and horse-riding *'Special skills: Ballet and playing piano *'Favorite food: '''Soba, udon *'Favorite color: 'Yellow and green *'Charm Point: Eyelashes *'Motto:' "Don't be noisy" *'Favorite word:' "Deshou" *'Favorite Hello! Project member:' Niigaki Risa *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!" *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) History 2011 Sato Masaki was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and former Hello! Pro Egg Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. During the last few days of her first concert tour, she cut her hair short. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance Works Filmography ;TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) ;TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joushi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) ;Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Theatre *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) Radio ;Regular *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs *2012.07.11 Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ (Greeting 〜佐藤優樹〜) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) Trivia * In elementary school, she was called Maasa alot because of her name Masaki, and her resemblance to Sudo Maasa from Berryz Koubou. *She has played the piano since she was two. *Her mom is a huge fan of Morning Musume. *She is the sixth Morning Musume member to come from Hokkaido. *She, along with Kudo Haruka, are the youngest members of Morning Musume. *She blew a kiss during her second time on stage and called it MasaKiss. *She is the only one in the 10th generation that has not had past experience in the entertainment industry. *She along with 9th generation member Fukumura Mizuki are the only two Morning Musume left handed members. *She believes she can't lose at having perfect pitch. *Said that her friends give her the energy through out the day and that they make her smile. *She has the same birthday as 5th generation member Konno Asami and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Maeda Irori. *She has said that if she were not a member of Morning Musume, she would want to be a piano teacher. *She spoke English until she was five years old, when she began kindergarten and had to start using Japanese. *She said that she grew up watching Disney Channel shows in English, and still does (despite no longer understanding the language). * She usually forgets and stumbles on speaking lines on stage. * She is the second 10th generation member to change hairstyle (she changed shortly after Kudo Haruka), and the second 10th generation member to get a solo DVD. * When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she rarely wears makeup so she does not know. * Is known to be affectionate with fellow members, particularly sharing hugs with Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. Category:10th Generation Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1999 births Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:May Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in